


Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Immigrant Rights, Klaine, M/M, Sweet DREAMers, The Dream Act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has had it with all the hate and misinformation about immigrant rights, and decides to start a blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog

**Author's Note:**

> The blog begins in early November 2015, just a few weeks after the events of [ _Sunday in the Park with Kurt (and Blaine)._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5182112)
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, go to [ dreamingally.tumblr.com ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  


DREAMingAlly

Welcome to my blog, which is all about immigrant rights. I’m a college student, U.S. citizen, and the love of my life (hereafter LoveOML) is a DACA-mented immigrant. I was fairly ignorant about immigrant rights until I met him. Before, I never thought that immigration issues would affect me personally. But now, I know they absolutely do. 

If you’re not familiar with the phrase “DACA-mented immigrant,” I’ve put a definition at the end of this post. 

Thanks to everyone who saw my announcement on my personal blog and came over to follow me here. This blog will be my platform to share what’s in the news about immigrant rights; the good, the bad, and the really ugly.

I’m on a mission. The upcoming Presidential election scares the shit out of me. Republican candidates are spewing so much hate about immigrants, even though so much of what they say is proven false as soon as it is fact-checked. It doesn’t seem to stop, though. I don’t want the haters to win. I don’t want the LoveOML, who came to this country when he was three years old, to lose the benefits he’s had since 2012, which allow him to work openly and legally in the United States. I certainly _don’t_ want him and his family to be abruptly yanked out of their lives (and mine) and deported. This is the only country he has ever known. All he wants is to make a life here for himself and his family. He strives for the same success and fulfillment we all hope for, regardless of our citizenship or immigration status. And he’s not alone – there are millions just like him, trying to survive with the hand they’ve been dealt, and live a good life just like everyone else. I want to see legislation passed in both houses of Congress that finally fixes our broken immigration system, and gives immigrants a path to staying in this country permanently.

Here’s what’s bugging me today. It’s about Paul Ryan. The name may be familiar to you. He’s a Congressman who is the new speaker in the House of Representatives. He’s had the job for less than three weeks. The very first thing he announced to the news media, just as he was taking office, was that he has no intention on working with President Obama on immigration reform. Therefore, it will be at least 2017 before it comes up. That’s the year when the new President will be sworn into office, and Congressman Ryan clearly thinks that the new President will be Republican, who will likely have a very different view of Immigration Reform than the current administration. 

Why is that bad? The Senate passed bi-partisan comprehensive immigration reform legislation in 2013. The legislation then went to the House of Representatives, where – if they would have taken it up - there were enough Democratic and Republican votes combined to pass it, and send it on to the President, where it would have been signed into law. That legislation addressed both legal immigrants and undocumented immigrants. It would have reduced the backlogs for legal immigration based on both family relationships and employment. There are currently some categories of family-based legal immigration, such as brothers and sisters of U.S. citizens, which have backlogs of as much as twenty- three years! Immigrants like LoveOML would have been eligible to apply to become permanent residents. But the House leadership, all of whom were Republicans, never allowed the legislation to be brought to a vote. 

So another year and more will be wasted, while millions of immigrants, including LoveOML, wait (and wait and wait) and hope that benefits that mean so much to them and their loved ones won’t be denied to them. 

P.S. The presidential election may be nearly one year away, but I urge those of you who are U.S. citizens to be sure to REGISTER TO VOTE. That way, you can help elect someone who remembers the principles that this country was founded on. 

**Definition of DACA and DACA-mented:** What’s DACA? It’s an acronym for Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals. It is a program established by the Executive branch of the US government on June 15, 2012 and administered by the Department of Homeland Security. It allows eligible undocumented youth to defer any removal action (deportation) for a period of two years, subject to renewal. They are also eligible for work authorization. Immigrant youth who have obtained benefits under DACA (work authorization and deferred action for removal) call themselves DACA-mented.

Tags: #immigrant rights #DREAMers

7 notes  
marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife  
marcopolo liked this  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly  
sapphogoddess said: why am I not surprised?  
queenislife liked this  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife said: proud of you bb! <3  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly  
DREAMingAlly posted this

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are really important to me. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Yes, this is a real blog, but written from the point of view of a fictitious character, Kurt Hummel from the _Sweet DREAMers_ universe. My wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan), suggested that a blog would be an excellent format for Kurt to express his concerns about immigrant rights, instead of a series of one shots where Kurt gets worried and Blaine has to calm him down. That’s been a plot device in both the original [ _Sweet DREAMers_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3419171/chapters/7489244) and the sequel, [Trumping Trump?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677536), so I wanted to try something different. I hope you like it!
> 
> All of Kurt’s future blog posts will be found both on Tumblr and on AO3. Feel free to follow Kurt! 
> 
> See if you can match the Tumblr user names in the notes with the characters in _Sweet DREAMers._ Want to see if you got them all? Write a comment below.
> 
> If you’re new to the _Sweet DREAMers_ universe, here’s a brief description. Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are in the Fall semester of their junior year of college. Blaine is a business major at Baruch College of the City University of New York (CUNY). He came to the United States from the Philippines on a tourist visa with his mom when he was three years old and since then, has lived in Woodside, Queens with his mom and cousin Marco. As a gay, undocumented student, Blaine has the questionable good fortune to belong to two marginalized populations. He is in a relationship with Kurt, a U.S. citizen from Lima, Ohio, and a theatre major attending New York University’s Tisch School of the Arts. 
> 
> It adds to the enjoyment of this blog if you’re familiar with the plot, the characters, and their personalities from the original _Sweet DREAMers,_ but it’s not essential.
> 
> To learn more about the issues discussed above, here are some links:  
> [ Paul Ryan Says He Won’t Work with Obama on Immigration Reform ](http://www.nytimes.com/2015/11/02/us/politics/paul-ryan-says-he-wont-work-with-obama-on-immigration-reform.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Meet the Press Transcript November 1, 2015 Interview with Paul Ryan ](http://www.nbcnews.com/meet-the-press/meet-press-transcript-november-1-2015-n455326)


End file.
